


Those walls I built didn't even put up a fight [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discussions of death, Getting Together, Jason is an embarrassing very supportive ally, M/M, Nico Has Friends, Nico's shirt, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Slow Build, Those Three Days At The Infirmary, a little gayngst but Nico's working on it, and bad poetry, flirting through snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it morally okay to stab a medic with their own scissors?" Nico asked Cecil. (Not that he usually cared about morally okay, as Octavian might demonstrate.)</p><p>Nico's three days in the infirmary go by faster than he'd thought, and Will just won't stop flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those walls I built didn't even put up a fight [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Those walls I built didn't even put up a fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482184) by [sazandorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/pseuds/sazandorable). 



> Gift for Syr (my lovely roomie who puts up with all my podficcing and also pushed me to get into this book series. Thanks so much and Merry Christmas!!)

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Percy%20Jackson/Those%20Walls%20I%20Built%20Didn't%20Even%20Put%20Up%20a%20Fight.mp3) | 02:00:20 | 110.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/those-walls-i-built-didnt-even-put-up-fight) |  |   
  
### Music

_Halo/Walking on Sunshine_ by Glee Cast

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
